The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Tulbaghia, botanically known as Tulbaghia violacea, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Hinetul1’. The new variety originated as a whole plant mutation in an unnamed and unpatented bed of Tulbaghia violacea in June 2002 in a nursery in Irvine, Calif.
The new plant was first asexually propagated in Irvine, Calif. in April 2003 and has been asexually reproduced by divisions for approximately 9 years in Irvine, Calif. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations by divisions.
‘Hinetul1’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing of this application.